Little Gigant
Little Gigant (リトルギガントRitorugiganto) is Cotarl's national team. Rococo Urupa is it's goalkeeper and captain. Their coach is Endou Daisuke. Little Gigant can be considered as one of the strongest teams in Inazuma Eleven universe. This team is so powerful that they crushed Orpheus 8-0 in the semi-final. Little Gigant is known as the'' Dark Horse of the FFI tournament. Uniform Little Gigant's uniform consists of green shirt with yellow lines.This is fitted along with dark grey shorts and dark blue socks, with red cleats. The goalkeeper uniform is red, with dark blue sleeves. This is fitted with dark blue shorts with red and white stripes around the edge of the pants holes. Rococo Urupa assumes the captain's band, which is red. Match Little Gigant fought Inazuma Japan in the finals of FFI in Titanic Stadium during the first minutes after the match started Drago Hill scored the first goal for little gigant since Endou's God Catch was not completed,despite this Hiroto made a goal few minutes later using his new Hissatsu Tenkuu Otoshi ,but in the 2nd Half Daisuke changed his team formation he bought Rococo up to the offence leaving Cain Saito as the new goalkeeper,Rococo was able to score a goal using X Blast against Endou's god catch after it was completed but later God catch was envolved so he was able to catch all of little gigant shoots at the end Inazuma Japan was ableto win the match with the score 3-2. Members #Rococo Urupa (GK, FW/Captain) ]] #Windy Faster (DF) #Walter Mountain (DF) #Ginni Guino (DF) #Maron Ian (DF) #Shintei Hanba (MF) #Yumu Rinji (MF) #Kito (MF) #Maxi Kuu (MF) #Goushu Flare (FW) #Drago Hill (FW) #Cain Saito (GK) #McCall Kisara (DF) #Maygar Neysan (MF) #Ryuu Skell (MF) #Skid Wu (FW) Coach *'Endou Daisuke' Manager *'Raimon Natsumi' (formerly) Hissatsu Tactic *'HT Circle Play Drive (サークルプレードライブ) Hissatsu *GK God Hand X' *'GK' 'Tamashii The Hand' *'DF Ground Quake' *'OF' 'Air Ride' *'OF' 'Heat Tackle' *'OF' 'Zigzag Spark' *'SH Double Jaw' *'SH Dual Strike' *'SH Double Grenade' *'SH X Blast''' Trivia *All the players of this team are based off the first Raimon Eleven and the Players of the Inazuma Caravan. 1. 1. Rococo is based on Endou, Windy is based on Kazemaru, Ryuu is based on Fubuki, Cain is based on Tachimukai, McCall is based of Kogure, Maygar is based of Megane, Goushu is based of Gouenji and Skid is based of Tsunami. *Also their elements are the same as Raimon players, like Fire is Goushu Flare's element, which is the same element of Gouenji (who Goushu Flare is based of), except for Skid Wu, McCall Kisara and Maygar Neysan. *In episode 116, Natsumi also mentions that the team is very much like Raimon, seeing Goushu, Walter, Rococo, and Maxi running in the distance, replacing her vision of them as Gouenji, Kabeyama, Endou, and Max running, respectively. *They wear pack-looking weights that weigh 20 kg under their shirts in the during matches until told to "let 'em loose'- as revealed in episode 122. *The wear pack may resemble the limiter in Genesis. *There is no team member that is based of Kidou, Ichinose, Domon or Kageto. *They are the opposite of the original Raimon. Category:Teams Category:Football Frontier International participants Category:Little Gigant